Candles make light by setting fire to the wick. A real candle flame undergoes ignition, growth, spread, decay and extinction, and this behavior of a real candle flame makes it dynamic and difficult to simulate. Methods and apparatus that assist in advancing technological needs and industrial applications in producing a dynamic candle flame by an electronic candle are desirable.